Dreams From Upstream
by Juri.DP
Summary: "Let's get one thing straight. You kissed me. You came into my life. I'm not happy about liking you either."
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is one of my favorites. I like the way I portrayed the relationship here.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

Sasuke had always felt a bit trapped inside the high walls surrounding the Uchiha's land. He didn't know why it bothered him so much seeing how he would be free from the barrier when he went to the Academy, and more so when he started going on missions, but the walls constantly reminded him how...divided he was from everyone else—how divided the Uchiha's were from everyone else.

It was all because of the Sharingan, he knew this, but he didn't feel like they needed to be excessively uptight about their safety. No one could get the best of an Uchiha, so what was the point in trying to protect a power that didn't need protecting?

He didn't understand.

He doubted he would unless someone spelled it out for him, but he wasn't going to ask. He didn't particularly care. So, to avoid feeling suffocated, Sasuke had been determined to find a place of his own, and when he was thirteen, he did.

At the wall's rear, there was a river that endlessly flowed east. He happened upon this spot when he took to eying the large tree with branches hanging over the wall—the tallest of all the other trees—and, on a whim, he set out to reach it. Between jumping over roofs, scaling the high obstacle, and locating durable branches to hold his weight, Sasuke deemed it worthy to go to such an extent for a place like this. The tree overlooked the river, and, on the other side of the bank, was nothing but a wall of forest. This location provided comfort when he had come looking for an escape.

If anyone ever noticed his coming and going over the next four years, they never bothered him about it.

* * *

><p>The Uchiha sat on a low branch one blue-skied afternoon and took to staring at the ever flowing water. He sometimes wondered where it led. He thought about finding out, but he rather liked not knowing because he could imagine any possibility for its end—if it ever had one.<p>

Glancing over briefly, he looked at the dense trees on the other side. He also wondered what lay beyond the forest, but he never bothered to look after all these years—not because he liked the mystery, but he never saw anything or anyone come from it. Besides, he's traveled through many forests before, and they were all the same. What really mattered were the mysteries that lied both up and downstream, and he was just fine without ever knowing.

As the sun began to set, he noticed a dark figure floating in the water. Reclined on the branch, he stared as it approached and, with no eliciting emotion, realized it was a person. A girl, actually. Long, dark hair splayed around her and framed a very pale face. He watched as she flowed his way, then he jumped down just for curiosity's sake. He walked closer as the drifting body drew near. This girl was...

Was she dead?

Where did she come from? Upstream? Farther than that maybe?

He found himself at the river's edge, peering closer than he would have ever thought he should have. This girl was...

o0o0o

Wide eyes flashed open; long, quivering breaths were drawn. Eyes that mirrored pearls darted around, staring at an auburn sky through a leafy frame. A girl with dark amethyst hair shivered as the cool air glided over wet clothes and exposed skin. In the back of her mind, she wondered if this was-

"You're alive."

She sat up, feeling herself become a bit dizzy, and found a boy sitting across from her; a fire separated them. Noticing the flame made her more aware of her wet and extremely cold state. She drew her arms and legs in, trying to make sense of this. "Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Dry land," he responded simply, his impassive stare evaluating her.

She looked over, noticing the river. She had been there. She thought she...

"Where did you come from?" the boy asked.

She looked at him momentarily before averting her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata," she said quietly. She looked up at him. "And...yours?"

"...Sasuke."

Her eyes widened by a fraction. "Sasuke... Uchiha?"

"You know me," he stated.

"I've heard of you." She shivered, holding herself tighter. "I just know the name..." She stood, looking away from him. "I have to go."

Sasuke watched her walk for a moment. "Where did you come from?"

She stopped, hesitating. "Up the river, I guess," she responded quietly.

"Where were you going?"

She smiled softly, not registering his presence anymore, as her body steadily became warm. "Freedom."

o0o0o

_Freedom._

Sasuke lied in bed, staring at his wall.

The girl from earlier bugged him because...she didn't make any sense. She wanted to go to freedom? _What_ was freedom supposed to mean? If she was running away, then she meant she was going somewhere else. Where was _that_? It obviously meant somewhere the river passed by or where the river ended, so why was she so vague?

_Where_ was freedom?

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke spent most of his time sitting in the tree thinking about the river. He never gave much thought about what lied upstream, but now he knew there was at least a family there. There was just the issue of what was downstream...and why anyone would want to get there; he never cared until that girl came along and put the idea in his head. Obviously, she knew there was something there.<p>

A place where she could escape, in her...bizarre way.

Her bizarre...floating down the river way.

Not like there were boats she could use. Not like that was the sole purpose of a boat—to travel through water.

Sasuke grit his teeth, somehow annoyed by how that girl went about doing things. It was just...idiotic.

o0o0o

The day passed by slowly. He found himself fixated on the gentle ripples. The water eternally flowed in one direction, and, just yesterday, it brought something strange. People don't just float down rivers spontaneously, so, he wondered, what had been that girl's state of mind? What compelled her to throw herself into the river to get to this place that promised freedom? Part of her must have been dramatic, but, even then, dramatic people wouldn't just...fall asleep while drifting down a river...

Or would they?

When the sun began to set, Sasuke stretched from his position. In the end, he couldn't care enough to seriously wonder where it all led; he was more concerned about the amount of unstable people in the world. He stood to leave and gave one more fleeting glance at the river. Just as he prepared to jump to higher branches, he saw a figure come into view.

It was the girl...

...unconscious in the river again.

Sasuke jumped down and approached the river's edge, frowning irritably. "A boat," he muttered, trudging into the water. "Use a freaking boat."

o0o0o

Her eyes fluttered open, staring at a familiar burnt orange sky with familiar foliage hanging in her view. She swallowed hard, pushing back tears. This wasn't right. This wasn't...

She sat up next to a familiar fire and looked across it at a familiar dark-haired boy.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

She curled into herself, looking away. "You again."

"And you," he responded.

"...I'm not in danger. You don't have to pull me out."

"You were sleeping in a river."

"Yes... What about it?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

She looked at him, a bit miffed. "I don't mean to be rude, but we don't even know each other. I don't think I have to make sense to you."

Sasuke became ruffled, trying his best not to noticeably grit his teeth. He stood and jumped into the trees.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Home."

"That's all?"

He looked down at her. "What's all?"

"You pulled me out...and now you're leaving?"

"Aa."

"...So-"

"I don't have a reason for doing what I do. I just do it." Sasuke looked at her confused expression. "I don't have to make sense, right?"

* * *

><p>Another evening began, and he wasn't going to pretend alone time was why he came here today. He let that girl rub him the wrong way yesterday, and he wasn't going to have the last of their encounters end like that.<p>

_He_ wasn't going to be bested by a dramatic girl with moronic logic.

When he saw her begin to float down the river, he waited at the edge of the bank until he could pull her out. Like the past two times, she didn't wake up for about thirty minutes. She sat up, cringing at her wet clothes, and looked across the fire at him.

"...Sasuke..." she said as a form of greeting.

"...You." He didn't remember her name.

They sat in silence for a while. She appeared to be uncomfortable this time around. The first time she had been nervous and confused, which should be expected when waking up to a stranger. The second time she had been angry, which probably made sense in some form, but he wouldn't try to justify her actions.

He didn't know what he wanted from her. An apology? An apology for being a snippy, hot-headed girl? Maybe he wanted her to be that way again so he had a reason to yell at her. He realized, just now, that she had managed to annoy him in a deep way faster than anyone he's ever met.

And all because she didn't make sense to him?

...Maybe he was the hot-headed one.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke frowned at her. "For what?"

"Yesterday... I was short with you, and I shouldn't have been...so unreasonable."

He huffed, suddenly finding this side of her unnecessary. He never _said_ it bothered him, so she was being rather presumptuous. "It doesn't matter."

She looked at him uneasily. "So-"

"Where do you keep trying to go?"

She blinked, closing her mouth and staring at the ground. "I told you before," she said softly. "I've been trying to get to Freedom."

"Why the river?"

"There's...something poetic about it. When I arrive there, I don't want it to hurt. I've hurt enough...so I can at least get there gently."

"Can't you just _walk_ there?"

She looked at him blankly. "You...don't know what Freedom is, do you?"

"I know you're trying to run away from your problems."

She laughed softly, falling on her back. "I suppose."

They sat in silence for a moment. Sasuke watched as her eyes closed, her breathing becoming even and graceful. After a while of observing, he saw her features slowly morphing into that of pain. He looked her over, wondering if she was hurting herself in some way but concluded she was heavily thinking of whatever it was that was burdening her in life.

"Sasuke," she spoke, her voice barely audible, "why do you keep taking me out?"

He remained silent.

"If...you know where I'm trying to go, why do you keep pulling me out of the river?"

"If you know I'll pull you out, why do you keep leaving at the same time?"

She huffed, tears rolling out the corner of her eyes. "It has to be in the evening. Don't you get it?"

He shifted slightly, silent.

"There's...something poetic about it."

o0o0o

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor.

"Why, she asks," he mumbled, huffing. "Why..."

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Week Later<span>**

Hinata opened her eyes. This reoccurring situation was starting to get to her, but she didn't know if it was out of fear or annoyance. When she sat up, Sasuke was there as always, his eyes shifting to her once she moved.

"You should really stop," she muttered.

"I could say the same."

"I'm not happy here... I don't want to _be_ here." Hinata frowned, biting her lip before she said anything in haste. "You... If you feel like you owe me something, then you're wrong. I don't need your pity."

"And why would I feel pity for you?"

"Isn't...that what this is all about?"

"Pity? A person who wants to run away receives no pity from me."

Hinata blinked, shocked. "Is that... Is that all you know about me?"

Sasuke frowned, wondering if he had been right in questioning her mental state. "We met a few days ago. What more should I know about you?"

"I... I thought... You don't...?"

He watched as she continued to spew half sentences and vague questions. After a while, she took to staring into the fire, her expression lost, and he had no clue what to make of this change. He was certain he never met her before, so maybe she was confusing him for someone else.

Without warning, Hinata shot to her feet. It was clear she was enraged, but she hid it well. She began to storm back up the river, not once looking back at him. "I don't want to see you ever again," she warned as she left.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot.

Did she just give a command like she had some authority over him?

.

.

.

.

For the next five days, Sasuke made sure to remind her that he could pull who and whatever out of the river because no one told him what to do—especially not an emotional oddball.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Two Months Later<span>_**

"I really don't want to see you anymore," she said after her anger had subsided.

Sasuke shrugged. "But I _really_ want to see you, Hinata."

She bit her lip, desperately trying to not let him bait her. She didn't know how he was able to do it, but Sasuke Uchiha—a boy who still felt like a stranger to her—had managed to successfully get under her skin every time they met. He knew exactly what to say, which was usually the opposite of what she said. He was so...childish. So immature! So...so...

"Annoying," she muttered.

"You want to speak up, Ariel?"

She glared at him, her words laced with venom, "I said you're annoying. You annoy me. You do annoying things. I find your presence to be one big annoyance. You. Are. Annoying."

He smirked despite how much that irritated him. "And you're rather pleasant yourself, so I guess we balance each other out."

"No, we don't. Nothing about us complements each other. If I were anyone else, I doubt you'd pull me out."

"What makes you so sure?"

"That's just how you are."

"Aa. Then consider it special treatment."

"I don't want anything special from you."

His smirk became genuine as he looked away from her. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Stop it!" she gasped, shooting to a sitting position and glaring at him.<p>

Sasuke almost laughed at her trembling shoulders and chilled appearance. He shrugged, tossing a leaf in the fire.

She took off her jacket with trembling hands, flinging it aside in haste. "Y-y-you have n-no right t-t-to kee-eep-" She screamed, hugging herself tightly. "Why am I so cold?!"

Sasuke brought the side of his hand to his mouth, shaking out the muscles trying to make him smile. "I only just lit the fire. You were lying there for about thirty minutes."

"I-in wet clo-othes?!" She shot to her feet, stomping back and forth. "Gosh, Sasuke!"

He watched her storm about, rubbing her arms and shaking out her jitters. He tried to appear straight-faced, but the more outbursts she had, the more prevalent his smile became. "She's insane," he mumbled to himself, wiping his face.

After two minutes, Hinata plopped down on Sasuke's side of the fire, a few feet apart. She panted, her nerves easing, then fell back on the grass. Biting his lip, Sasuke stared into the fire. Girls like her would have him ready to rip his hair out, but she... She was just entertaining. She didn't have the voice to label herself as angry, annoyed, or bothered, but she used it. She didn't have the demeanor of a person who would throw a mini tantrum or suddenly fling herself on the ground, but that's what she did. That's how she _is_, and he...

He...

Sasuke fell back on the ground, staring at the darkening sky.

Why did the river keep bringing her?

The steady flow provided comfort and a mellow mind to by both dark-haired teens. Occasionally, a frog would croak, a cicada would cry, a breeze would wisp, and they both eased into a near dream-like euphoria. Sasuke considered the position they were in—this comfortable state of being—and he almost was overwhelmed with the urge to question it.

But he didn't.

He never dared to.

"You won't always be here," Hinata said after a while. "I'll keep coming back, but you-"

"Now that I know you'll always come back, what's stopping me from doing the same?"

"You're going to get tired of stopping me."

"You're going to get tired of seeing me."

"I _told_ you I don't want to see you again."

"Find another river."

"I only know this one."

"Tough."

"I _want_ to get to Freedom."

"Then use a different route."

"I only know of this one."

He laughed at the redundancy. "Then we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Hinata said nothing, unable to even squeak out her indignation. She climbed to her hands and knees and crawled over to Sasuke, staring down at him. He looked up at her. She was trying to figure something about him out. Her piercing gaze soon eased into that of confused understanding. "You like me," she stated.

He breathed in deeply, running his tongue across the back of his teeth.

"Sasuke, that's awful." She shook her head, not willing to accept it. "Why... You're keeping me here because _you_ want to see me."

He said nothing.

"I...I told you I'm not happy here."

"You did," he agreed.

"And you keep stopping me anyway."

"I do."

Hinata shook her head slightly, her hair brushing against his face, her frown deepening. "That's selfish."

"And?" He pushed up on his elbows, causing Hinata to jerk back and sit on her knees. "You know I'm going to do it. Why should _I_ have to change?"

She looked away, a stubborn glare set on her delicate features. "Don't. But just know I won't either."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the two began to notice a change in each other and in themselves.<p>

Hinata no longer slept when she floated down the river.

Sasuke was no longer gentle when he pulled her out.

Now that she knew how he felt, he found himself more irritated with her trying to go to wherever the hell it was. The fact that she was still trying to leave—that she had the nerve to try to consciously float by him—was working at his nerves.

But he was annoying her as well, and that was enough for him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, partially glaring at each other.

"You shouldn't like me," she declared.

"I know."

"Your way of liking is...twisted."

"It's different."

"It's selfish."

He shrugged.

"...Stop liking me."

"No."

"Stop liking me."

"No."

"When I manage to get away...you're just going to get hurt."

"_If_ you manage to get away, I'll find you."

"That's harassment."

The corner of his lips twitched, amused. "Who're you gonna tell, Runaway?"

"You won't be able to reach me."

He shrugged again. "If you feel that way, then don't worry about it."

"...I can't like you back."

"I wasn't asking you to."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Two Days Later<span>_**

Sasuke jumped to the branches of the large tree and noticed a figure already down below. He paused just as Hinata looked up at him, her arms crossed and a glare (which was becoming normal) already in place. He smirked to himself, curious with the change, and jumped to the ground. She turned to him fully, taking a few steps back. He took the time to note that she was wet, so she had been in the river but pulled herself out this time. He guessed she intended to leave early like she had sometimes threatened, but something stopped her. Something...that she clearly was not pleased about.

The two stared at each other for a few moments until Hinata sighed, closing the distance between them until there was almost none. Her white eyes were venomous, clearly filled with rage, and the Uchiha couldn't understand why that excited and chilled him so.

With an attempted growl, Hinata grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, slamming their lips together. He winced when their teeth scraped against each other but made no further move of resistance. She pulled herself away, glaring at him as she caught her breath.

Then she sent a forceful slap across his face.

Shoving away from him, she shrieked in disgust. "Are you happy now?"

Sasuke stared to the side, his face turned from the assault. "Actually...yes." He looked to her. "To what do I owe this honor?"

She groaned, turning away from him and thrusting her hands in her hair. "It's not funny." She huffed, throwing a glance in his direction. "I slapped you because...because of the kiss."

The Uchiha rubbed his eye indifferently, vaguely noting his cheek was starting to burn. "You like me."

"You...irritate me."

"But you like me."

"You won't leave me alone."

"You don't want me to."

She turned to him, arms crossed, eyes gleaming. "I have... I have e-every reason in the world to hate you."

"You're not the first."

"I...I don't _want_ to be with you."

"So what was the kiss for?"

Her gaze melted into that of helpless distress. She stepped in his direction, stopped, then took a few steps back, hugging herself as tight as she could. "You've caused me so much pain," she accused, her acquired glare attempting to hide her anguish. "It's because of you...that I'm like this."

"I haven't done anything to you."

"Not to _me_, but it's because of... If you weren't..." She yelled in frustration, whipping around and shaking her head. She stared into the river, pushing down any tears that threatened to come. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't feel ashamed for liking you."

"Give me one good reason why I should care."

She laughed humorlessly. "You want to be liked by an enemy?"

"Not being able to tolerate me doesn't make you my enemy."

She shot a glare at him. "So you _want_ to be liked by someone who hates you?"

"So you like me."

"You make me sick."

"You're lying."

"You... You're not a good person."

"No one is."

Hinata noticed Sasuke advancing on her. She dropped her arms, alarmed, defensive. "Leave me alone, Sasuke."

"Don't think I'm happy about it either," he said, ignoring her. "Feeling anything for anybody is the last thing I wanted—especially _this_. And to think," he smirked, "I'd fall for a weird girl who hates me for no reason."

"I... I have..." She squeaked, her foot slipping into the water. "I'm serious... S-Sasuke, I'm serious!"

When he didn't stop, she looked back into the river.

"Don't move," he warned.

And she jumped.

Heart racing, Hinata found herself submerged in the cooling presence of the river. Not a second later, she heard the sound of another body entering the water. She began to flail, too disoriented and scared to swim properly, and felt his arms come around her waist. She screamed, feeling herself being pulled upwards.

"No!" she screeched, gasping for air when they burst to the surface.

Sasuke swam them over to the river's edge with Hinata protesting and thrashing about. He pushed her over onto dry land and climbed out, trapping her between him and the grass.

"Get off me," she coughed. "Get... off-"

Sasuke grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her up. "I wasn't going to touch you," he panted, voice low and ominous. "Before today, I wouldn't have _touched _you."

She waited, blinking up at him.

"Let's get one thing straight. _You_ kissed _me_. _You_ came into _my_ life. I'm not happy about liking you either."

"Then why do you keep _putting_ me in your life?"

"I don't run away from my problems."

Lips crashed.

* * *

><p>They weren't sure what they were to each other. She kissed him once. He kissed her once. Both were brief releases of their true emotions, but it was a mistake. Despite the mutual attraction, they were both aware neither wanted to feel this way. He didn't want to get involved with her in that way. She <em>couldn't<em> get involved in that way.

So, why did she continue to stroll down the river at the same time every day?

Why did he continue to pull her out?

Why did they want to be around each other?

The answers were obvious to both, but they never said it out loud to each other; they wouldn't expose their emotions again.

She wouldn't let her guard down again.

He wouldn't let the truth slip again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office along with Itachi and Shisui. He would have thought the timing was bad, but he wouldn't think about it.<p>

After meeting with Hinata, Sasuke was informed that the three were needed immediately, but he didn't expect it to be a mission.

It was too soon.

There wasn't enough time.

"You leave tomorrow morning," Tsunade said.

No time.

"I'll see you three in two days."

No time at all.

* * *

><p>The mission had gone well.<p>

They could make it home by tonight, but any extra time after a mission was merely free time, so they set up camp at the base of a waterfall. Sasuke ventured off downstream to be by himself.

He hadn't thought about her, not really. He hadn't thought about if she thought about him or not. He wasn't able to tell her he'd be gone before he left, but that couldn't be helped. If she was gone by the time he got back, then that was that. He had no intentions of being with her, so he would feel no particular way if she was gone for good.

Let her have her freedom.

Sasuke looked to his side, noticing movement; Itachi was walking his way and took to sitting next to him. Sasuke became slightly uneasy only because he didn't know what his brother was going to do. If he was here to just sit with him, then the youngest would feel well within his element. If he came to talk—meaning he noticed something was off about him—then Sasuke was about to feel extremely exposed. Itachi didn't like it when people kept secrets, and he was too skilled at finding out what they were.

The two said nothing as they watched the water flow by, giving Sasuke the false impression that this would go well.

"I don't understand you."

Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"You've been hanging around a Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?"

"That girl in the river."

Sasuke raised a brow. "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged. "I was curious as to what you do over the wall." He glanced at him. "You're kind of sadistic." Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. Itachi took in his brother's confused expression, continuing in a rather puzzled manner. "The Hyuuga clan lives up the river," he explained. "Technically, they're part of Konoha, but they seldom mingle with people not of their clan."

"Oh." He didn't know that.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You've met one before."

Sasuke stared at him, almost convinced he was being cryptic on purpose. Itachi soon realized Sasuke truly had no clue why this was significant.

"I see." The eldest stood. "Well, I'm sure it's alright."

Sasuke watched him as he walked away. "What's freedom?" he asked abruptly.

Itachi turned to him. "Freedom?"

"Is there another meaning for it?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Not anything you should know."

He left it at that.

o0o0o

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night, suddenly unable to sleep with ease. Something was off, but he didn't know what could bother him like this; he had a clue, because Itachi said he had met a Hyuuga before, which made him think over the conversations he's had with Hinata.

He walked to the edge of the body of water and knelt down to splash his face. It was a bit odd that his day felt incomplete without the usual banter he had with the now known Hyuuga. Sasuke didn't like anyone that constantly argued with him, but Hinata was the first girl to _actually_ argue with him. There was only one other person he didn't mind arguing with—not really, anyway—and he had been the first person to fight with him, too.

He wondered if that was a weird complex of his.

Sasuke stood, wiping the remainder of water from his face, and looked up at the waterfall. He then looked downstream and saw an odd formation floating. Without much thought, he walked toward it—about ten feet from camp—and bent down, staring. It was a dark, mossy mass spread out by the gentle current. Looking a little farther down, he saw two appendages sticking out, but with the lack of moonlight, he couldn't tell exactly what they were.

He stood, but stopped in mid-turn when something pale caught his eye. He stared at the object barely revealed through the dark moss until he realized what it was.

A hand.

Bending down, he reached for it, grabbing hold of it, and pulled it towards him. The entire dark formation came with it, and he was aware that what he thought was moss was actually hair.

This was a body.

"Don't you dare..." he muttered, his breathing becoming ragged as he pulled the remainder of the mass onto dry land. His hands shook, mind racing. "Don't you fucking dare. Don't you _fucking _d-" He turned the body over.

It was Hinata.

In the dim light, he could see her face was dark, her eyes were closed, and she only looked to be sleeping. He touched her cheeks, feeling how cold they were, and realized she wasn't breathing.

"You didn't." He spread her out on her back and tilted her head to the side. "You didn't do this." After water had spilled out, he turned her head back to the center. Placing his hands over the center of her chest, he began to push down repeatedly—hard, fast, his mind clouded. He counted about thirty pumps before shifting to tilt her head back, lifting her chin, and pinching her nose. He blew air into her lungs, seeing her chest rise.

He did this repeatedly, frequently checking for a pulse, but she wasn't improving.

"You didn't do this," he muttered, sweat forming on his brow as he pushed down on her chest, unknowingly adding a burst of chakra to his movements. "Don't do this to me."

* * *

><p>Itachi awoke early the next morning after his barely conscious mind told him there was a body missing from the tent. He pushed himself up, unable to think straight, and felt the emptiness near the entrance.<p>

Shisui stirred, trying to set his groggy eyes on him. "Time to go?" he all but slurred.

Itachi didn't hear his friend's question. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Bathroom?" Shisui yawned, stretching from his position. "But it doesn't really matter because you're going to look for him anyway."

Itachi glanced at him before exiting the tent. There was a chill in the morning air—something he decided he didn't particularly like because it added to his anxiety—and it helped him to come out of his haze. He looked around their camp site, and spotted Sasuke farther down; he was hunched over something, pushing down in jerky motions. Itachi's eyebrows scrunched together, and he began making his way over to his brother. When he drew closer, he saw what the issue was. "Sasuke," Itachi said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

He wouldn't stop. Either he was too focused on his task or he ignored him.

Itachi knelt next to him, examining the scene. He grabbed his brother's wrist, squeezing firmly. "That's enough."

Sasuke looked at him, panting. His eyes had dark circles under them, and he looked miserable. Itachi looked at the girl. Her face was pale, and her eyelids were purple. He activated his Sharingan and saw that the channels of her chakra were flowing weakly; her heart was beating well below the normal amount. Curiously, and maybe a bit disturbing to notice, there was a large concentration of Sasuke's chakra near her heart. He didn't know if it was harmful or not.

"Hospital," Sasuke croaked.

Itachi nodded, gathering the girl in his arms. He had many questions for Sasuke—How long had he been here? Why didn't he come get him? What happened to her?—but his brother looked too traumatized to answer. "You did good, Sasuke."

Itachi hoped that would ease him for a while.

* * *

><p><em>0-0-0-0-0<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi stood in front of a wall that resembled the one surrounding the Uchihas. This one was possibly higher, and, for some reason, had a guard stationed outside of it. The white eyed man looked them over for a moment, not pleased.<p>

"Itachi-san," the man greeted.

Itachi nodded once. "I have heard you denied my brother access into your clan. Is that true?"

"Those have been my orders. It is nothing personal on _my_ part, but you must understand this is the second Hyuuga of high importance that he has made a fool of."

"The first, as we both know, could have ended badly for either side."

"Indeed, so you will have to forgive Lord Hiashi if he takes the loss bitterly."

"Then allow me to see him. Maybe it is time to pay our respects."

The guard thought for a moment. Itachi, being the one who carried Hinata back, was more welcome than any other Uchiha or any other person, but Sasuke was definitely disliked. In some respects, he was deeply hated by the Hyuugas. "Hm..." He looked at the youngest. "He only wishes to see Lady Hinata. For our other pain, he is not sorry."

"I'm sorry enough to take responsibility," Sasuke replied.

"Responsibility?" he laughed. "If that was the case, we should have seen you months ago."

"If I had known that he was a Hyuuga, and if I had known the clan was so close, I would have been here sooner."

There was a moment of deep silence. The guard strongly believed that was a lie, but he _was_ here, which was more than any other shinobi would do in his position. It must have counted for something, but Sasuke had no air of remorse hovering over him—at least not for his first crime.

Finally, and only because Sasuke happened to be Itachi's brother, the guard sighed, allowing them access into the clan. The two Uchihas made their way to the Hyuuga compound located in the very back. Glares and wary glances were thrown their way, but Itachi advised Sasuke to ignore every one.

When they made it to the compound, they had much the same conversation with the servant that answered as with the guard. After some contemplation, they were allowed in. As they ventured through the compound, Sasuke immediately noticed how traditional everything looked and felt. He thought his father went overboard with their customs, but he now seemed painfully modern compared to here. Everyone wore traditional robes, the floors were tatami, the colors were bland, and he doubted he could spot even one person with bad posture.

They soon arrived at what the servant called 'Lord Hiashi's Quarters'. There was silence following the servant's knock.

"Uchihas?" a low booming voice said from beyond the sliding door. "What are they doing in my clan?"

"Uchiha Itachi and his younger brother Uchiha Sasuke wish to make amends, sir."

"Amends?" he scoffed. "Do not patronize me." A thick contemplative silence followed for a solid minute. "Very well. Let me see them."

The servant opened the door, allowing the two inside, and closed it behind them. A man with white eyes and a stern face sat across the vast expanse of the room. He had long brown hair and wore a loose-fitting traditional robe with a brown long-sleeved haori. His eyes shifted between the two, settling on the youngest.

"So, he is the one." He chuckled darkly. "What a cruel world this is that allows you to remind me of him." The man closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Make this quick."

o0o0o

He was allowed to see her. He almost thought they had come here for nothing because even after Sasuke apologized—even after both he and Itachi got to their hands and knees and bowed to the lowest degree—the man known as Hiashi had been ready to rush them out. Itachi, however, always had a way with persuasion, which was why Sasuke was permitted thirty minutes in Hinata's temporary room located in the Hyuugas' hospital wing.

She lie unconscious on the white bed, hooked up to I.V.'s and monitors. She also had a few broken ribs thanks to the CPR he had used on her, but he convinced himself it was a small price to pay for her life. He knew that her recovery was thanks in large part to him because her heart had stopped when he found her. It only started beating sometime after he realized he was pumping chakra into her, and it had taken much effort to get a consistent, weak, rhythm. He saved her life...

But she wanted to die.

She had tried to kill herself—she had told him so from the very beginning. If only he had asked what Freedom meant sooner...

.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke, before we visit the Hyuuga compound, you should know that Freedom was a term used a few years back between shinobi who wished to be liberated from this world. It usually meant they had lost someone important, or they wanted to escape the stresses of their shinobi lives. If I had known you asked me about it because that girl had said it, I would have told you sooner."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He sighed, leaning forward and wiping his hands across his face. This was his fault. If he had known his actions would catch up with him, then...

Hinata breathed in deeply, her heart monitor beeping faster. Sasuke looked up, catching movement from his position. He was told Hinata had not woken up once since coming here, so he wondered if he should get someone. He stood, intending to take a step toward the door, but found himself walking towards her bed. Her eyes were barely open, but he could feel them on him as he approached. He didn't know what to say. Should he ask what happened that day? Should he ask if she needed anything? He had too many things in mind—all ranging from anger to confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata whispered, her voice dull.

"I came to see you," he said plainly.

"Wh... I..." She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. Her heartbeats were becoming erratic, so he wondered if she wasn't happy to see him. "Sasuke...I'm... I never meant for us-"

"There wasn't really an us, was there? You had tried to make sure of that." Hinata looked at him, and he remembered he shouldn't be the one hurt. He huffed. "I didn't know he was your cousin."

She looked away, eyes squinting in pain.

"Even if I had known, it wasn't as if-"

"But you still-"

"It was a mission-"

"But you killed him!" The beeping in the room was more frequent, her breathing shallow. "You didn't remember him when you looked at me... You killed him...and didn't even remember his face."

"I didn't... It..." He sighed harshly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly, but the words sounded insincere even to him. "If you had just told me-"

"It wouldn't have changed anything." She shook her head, tears escaping the corner of her eyes. "Neji would still be dead...and I would have still betrayed him..." She looked at him. "I can't be with you; I refuse to. I've done him enough harm, so I... I won't come down the river anymore. I don't want to see you. Ever."

There wasn't going to be any reasoning with her. He shouldn't have expected anything in his favor, but...she was being...

It was one thing to come into his life and leave an impact, but it was another thing to get _him_ invested. He didn't want to end it here—all because of their positions in life—all because he happened to clash with her cousin. It didn't have to end...

He looked her over, noticing a vacant look in her eye; she was spacing out. He snapped his fingers, gaining her attention. She looked at him for a moment, trying to remember his face.

"Sasuke..." she said after a moment. "What are you...?" She blinked, eyes swimming.

That was the thing about people who've had a near-drowning experience, wasn't it? Their brain is closed off from oxygen, which causes neurological damage to some degree.

Brain damage...

Sasuke walked closer to her bed. Hinata tensed, shifting, wanting to move away.

"What are you doing?" The beeps were deafening. "Sasuke-"

Sasuke looked down at her, tomoes spinning.

* * *

><p>Itachi noticed that Sasuke was more detached. He didn't go to his spot by the river as often as usual, and he took on missions that led far from the village more often. They hadn't been to the Hyuuga compound since that day, but there was still no signs that Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga legacy, would awaken any time soon. He wondered if Sasuke thought a lot about this.<p>

Itachi was headed home when he heard someone calling for him, frantic. He turned and saw a brown-haired Hyuuga with short tresses running to catch up with him. "Kō," Itachi addressed, allowing him to catch up. "Is something wrong?"

"Lady Hinata... Sh-she's gone missing."

"Missing?" Itachi frowned. "She has awakened?"

Kō shook his head, still catching his breath. "Someone took her while she was still unconscious. We believe she has been targeted for her eyes."

"Are there any leads?"

"None. We have a very particular watch time over the Lady, so it had to be someone who knew our erratic schedule well."

"I see." Itachi actually feared for the girl. Anyone willing to kidnap someone who needed to be on extensive medical watch did not care for her life. "If there is anything I can do to help, please inform me. I will be sure to tell my brother when he returns."

"He is not home?"

"Afraid not. He left for a mission two days ago."

* * *

><p>Kō arrived at Itachi's doorstep three days later.<p>

His eyes were red and raw. Something terrible had happened.

He took the Uchiha to the Hyuuga compound where a majority of the clan was gathered outside. Itachi was led through the crowd where Hiashi and his youngest daughter stood, vacant eyed and quiet. The Hyuuga head was holding a piece of paper while his daughter was clutching a jar.

"Sir," Kō said.

He turned to him, momentarily looking Itachi over, and handed him the slip of paper. The Uchiha turned to Kō, questioning, but he was motioned to read the paper. It read:

_We don't need these._

Itachi frowned, but looked at the jar in the young Hyuuga's hands. In it, he could see a pair of pale, white eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

><p>He had taken the news...exceptionally well.<p>

When Itachi told Sasuke about the incident with the eyes, his brother was numb. Or maybe it didn't faze him. He could never tell what his true emotions on the matter were. It was possible he was hopeful since her body had never been found, but he went on about his days like he had always done. His time spent outside the village had him away for a few weeks at a time every couple months, but he was becoming quite the skilled shinobi.

Still... Even though Sasuke had become stoic by design, he wished to see more emotion on his part.

Hinata Hyuuga...had meant something to him. He saw it by how Sasuke worked to revive her. He saw it by how much chakra he used to restart her heart. He saw it when he came to him asking if he could get him into the Hyuuga compound. This wasn't something Sasuke could just brush off, and Itachi hoped he wasn't handling it in a negative way.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was away on a mission again, and Itachi took to shifting through the mail. As of late, he himself had been getting a lot of letters from the Hyuuga residence. Most were either from Kō, a man whom he had come to know watched over the female Hyuuga as a child, and the Hyuuga head himself. With the former, Itachi acknowledged a bond made. Kō cared for Hinata much as Itachi cared for Sasuke.<p>

With Hiashi...it was hard to say where they stood.

The man never wrote letters, but he sent invitations to events held at the compound, and, for a lack of better comparisons, he got the same veiled appreciation from Hiashi Hyuuga as his own father.

If that turned out to be the case, he didn't know how he felt about it.

Itachi separated the mail into piles; he saw that Sasuke had something addressed to him from the Sound Village.

Again.

He had gone there for an emergency eye inspection during one of his missions months ago. His Mangekyou Sharingan had activated, and Itachi suspected he was using it too much. That was the biggest indication that the Hyuuga had managed to impact him, but it never made complete sense. She wasn't dead, and he hadn't know her long... It was best not to make him talk about it, he figured. The true point was that he still received mail from the Sound Village, and he hoped his brother hadn't run himself into irrevocable debt at the age of seventeen.

"I'm home," Sasuke called dully as he entered the house.

Itachi waited for him in the kitchen. "Welcome home," he replied once he saw him. "How are your eyes?"

"What?" Sasuke turned to the refrigerator, not wanting to converse after a mission. "They're fine."

"Are they? The Sound Village continues to send you mail. Is there nothing about your condition you wish to tell me?"

Sasuke turned to him, looking down at the envelope on the counter and snatched it up. "Discounts, I guess," he said as he exited.

"Sasuke," Itachi called.

He stopped in the doorway, back turned to him.

"Is there anything I should know?"

"...Yeah." He faced him. "I agreed to a month long mission in the Land of Water."

* * *

><p>When it came time for Sasuke to leave, Itachi didn't know what to say. He did not question his intentions or why he agreed to it; he was just worried. Sasuke was still young, so a month long mission was rather...out of his element. He knew he was being a tad hypocritical seeing how he himself went on solo missions long before Sasuke's current age, but that was different.<p>

Sasuke wasn't him.

But, he knew, voicing his concerns would only sound like insults in his brother's ears, so he settled with seeing him off. A jonin that Itachi couldn't easily identify would be with Sasuke, and Kō stood with Itachi as they said their final goodbyes.

"Do not wander off," Itachi advised. "It is good to mingle with Kiri citizens and the citizens of the surrounding islands, if you get the chance, but frivolous fraternizing could jeopardize the mission."

"I'm well aware," Sasuke said, a few notches away from groaning. "Is that all?"

Itachi suppressed a smile, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will do well. I will await your return."

The youngest frowned, looking away briefly. He was embarrassing him in front of two other (highly skilled) shinobi. "...Thanks."

Sasuke and the jonin departed, leaving Itachi to linger on any worries he wished he could express—just so Sasuke would know he cared. He was sure he _did_ know, but that was the thing about being a younger sibling who believed he was living the lesser life. There was nothing Itachi could say or do that could convince him otherwise, but he wished he could.

"He reminds me much of Hinata," Kō said after a while.

Itachi turned to him. "Oh? How so?"

The Hyuuga laughed, ruffling his brown hair. "Well, nowhere in personality or actions, but..." He sighed, trying not to become too depressing. "I look at you and him and wonder how she and I would have been if she were still here."

Itachi nodded, patting him on the back. "I have no words of comfort because there is nothing I can say to make amends for what happened, but, if you like, you could get to know Sasuke when he returns."

"Uh... N-no, I don't think I could. We... The Hyuuga clan has not been kind to him, so... And I hear he was acquainted with Lady Hinata... He may not...react well to my presence."

Itachi shrugged. "Perhaps, but I'm sure being around someone Hinata is close to will help my brother make the right choices."

"What choices are those?"

Itachi shook his head, urging him to walk. "It's nothing."

* * *

><p>"I believe that is all we can do for today."<p>

"Hn." Sasuke stood, stretching, and proceeded to leave the hotel room.

"Sasuke," Hamaki called, fatigued. "Not too late, alright? Maybe later in our stay, but we can't wander too freely."

"Right." Sasuke was out the door.

He walked the streets of the damp village, feeling his hair and clothes take on some weight. For a while, he wandered, not caring to look at or converse with the locals. When he got to the country's edge, he walked still, gathering chakra at his feet; the temperature dropped as he ventured further out to sea. He knew he wouldn't like it here, but it was one of many sacrifices he was willing to make.

He soon came upon an island and was relieved to be on land again—though the temperature didn't get any better. Venturing through, he passed plain-looking buildings and establishments. The only thing this place had going for it was the lush vegetation and the friendly people who inhabited it.

"Sasuke!"

He looked to the side, seeing a dark-haired girl with a pixie cut running his way. "Saika," he acknowledged as she fell into step with him. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"Feh." She crossed her arms, whipping her head to the side. "You say that every time you see me on the streets." She peeked at him, her brown eyes shining. "It's been almost two months. I don't think Hidamari will want to see you. No calls, no messenger birds, no nothing."

"I'll make up for it."

They walked to a cottage somewhat hidden beneath trees and other foliage. It was a bit rundown here and there, but he could tell that she had been making improvements while he was away. He had to be sure to finish up as much repairs before he left.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked as they walked towards the door.

"Same, same," Saika nodded. "Not listening to anyone because she's a free spirit. Not taking her medicine because the side-effects make her feel healthy. Not remembering anything because she's probably not _all there_. Waiting for _you_ because you're the only family she knows. Wishing she had those ninja abilities and chakra magic like you so she could become a kunoichi and be where you are. Yeah, same, same."

"Hn."

"Oh! Oh! Hold on!" Saika exclaimed, stopping him a few feet from the door. "Let's surprise her! I love that look she gets when she sees you." She didn't wait for him to answer and bounded towards the door, knocking on it. A moment later, it opened. "Hidamari!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Hello-"

"Look!" the girl threw her arm around her, moving out of the way.

A girl of sixteen, practically a woman in looks, had her eyes widen, mouth parting by the slightest degree. "Sa...?"

He shifted on his feet. "I got a month this time."

She gasped, a smile spreading across her face, and ran towards him, long dark purple hair trailing behind her. Sasuke opened his arms as she collided into him, hugging tightly.

"Y-you didn't c-c-call me," she accused, happy tears being shed despite her anguish. "You h-haven't even written any letters."

"It's business," he muttered as a form of an apology. He pulled away slightly, urging her to look at him. Gently, he pulled down at the skin below her eyes, inspecting them. "How do you feel?"

"I'm...fine," she huffed, calming herself down.

Sasuke wiped a tear from her eye, noticing the liquid had a pink tinge. "Does it still hurt?" He pulled out a handkerchief, blowing and dabbing. "You're not supposed to agitate them."

She laughed, swatting at his hands. "You've asked and said the same things ever since I met you." She looked at him with bright, grey eyes that could almost pass as silver. "I've missed you, Sasuke."

He pocketed the handkerchief, seeing if anything was out of order. "Me too."

She shook her head. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Hidamari?"

"No, the name _you_ always call me. Tell me you've missed me with _that_ name."

He looked over her head, finding Saika gone. "I've missed you," he leaned down, kissing her temple, "Hinata."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>_


End file.
